Erised
by GayerThanOriginallyIntended
Summary: "The Philosopher's Stone was not safe at Hogwarts. Minerva was sure of this fact, had been sure of it since Albus had asked her for her help in protecting it. Albus Dumbledore did not need help from her in guarding the Philosopher's Stone from You-Know-Who's followers; she knew that." What she wants to know is why. McGonagall-centric one-shot.


The Philosopher's Stone was not safe at Hogwarts. Minerva was sure of this fact, had been sure of it since Albus had asked her for her help in protecting it. Albus Dumbledore did not need help from her in guarding the Philosopher's Stone from You-Know-Who's followers; she knew that. His name alone was enough to do that. For that matter, Nicolas Flamel did not need Albus Dumbledore's help in guarding the Philosopher's Stone from anyone, much less scattered, leaderless, weakened, thugs who would be barely more than children in his eyes. No, she had long suspected the Philosopher's Stone was not safe at Hogwarts. She had not taken it to Albus because she was convinced he had a plan. And a backup plan for that. And another one, should the first fail, ad infinitum. She just knew there was something he wasn't telling her. Not that she would ever presume to have been told everything about Albus's plans, but she had hoped that at least his plans would have involved protections of his own, if only to prevent the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Or to protect the greatest treasure of his oldest friend and mentor. But the only protections on the Stone were those obviously given by other teachers. And at that, only non-elective teachers. And not particularly strong protections either. Devil's Snare, a plant on the first year syllabus and common to most magical gardens, from Pomona. Even without significant flying experience, an 'accio,' only a fourth-year spell, was sufficient to pass Filius's contribution. The troll, admittedly, was quite frightening, as was the Cerberus, but each had an easily-researched and well-documented weakness which even children could find and exploit. Her chess set and Severus's logic puzzle were the best protections of the lot, and while it required some measure of brains to pass through either, anyone capable of brewing the Elixir of Life would certainly have the capability of mind to pass through easily. The protections on the Stone were simple to the point of childishness, and here was the proof.

Sitting on the desk in front of her, innocent as you please, was the Philosopher's Stone.

"Albus, I would like an explanation."

Albus smiled maddeningly, the twinkle in his eye increasing tenfold even as her temper grew. "Why, my dear, I am quite sure I am unaware of what, exactly, it is that you need explaining."

Minerva glared. "You are using the Philosopher's Stone as _bait_. For the greatest evil this generation has known. In a school full of _children_. Don't tell me that you don't know what needs explaining, Albus Dumbledore."

The maddening twinkle did not leave his eyes as he declared, "You may find the left-hand corridor off the library to be of interest, especially tonight."

She turned on her heel to leave, angry and certain she would get nothing more from him.

"Minerva," he called.

She paused, hand on the door handle. "What, Albus?"

"Do be discreet with your discovery."

She shot him one last glare as the heavy door slammed behind her. That man!

* * *

Minerva was dumbstruck. There was a Mirror of Erised in Hogwarts. They were legendary. Men had lived only to die in front of this mirror. Their greatest desire, close enough to touch. Who wouldn't want to look? Who would ever want to leave it? She knew she would. But no. She had lived a long life; she had so many regrets. It was pointless to look just to find out which one she regretted most. Wasn't it? But Albus had told her to look here. He obviously thought it was worth her time. He wouldn't tell her to come here if he didn't. Maybe just one look… no. She couldn't. It would only cause heartache. But still…

She looked. She looked, and Godric help her, she couldn't look away.

* * *

"So that is your plan, then?"

Albus nodded gravely. "Yes. Only one who wishes to find the Stone, to protect it, but not use it, will acquire it."

Minerva nodded, shaken. "I see."

"Are you alright, Minerva? You seem shaken."

She nodded, mouth drawn tight. "I will be, Albus. Good night."

"Good night, my dear."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! As always, drop us a review if you've got a comment for this one, and shoot us a PM if you've got an idea for the next one. Me and Jess are both working on some longer ones right now, but in the meantime...

Anyways, this has been my second plothole fic (the challenge was "write me something about McGonagall."). Hope you enjoyed!

Love, Ryan :)


End file.
